Elgang's Pain
by Chaos Keeper
Summary: What if Elsword wasn't seen as a hero by all? What if Aisha was contaminated by Dark El? What if an OC comes to the rescue? Rated M Pairings are; DC x YR, BM x VP, NW x OC, CE x OC, and SK x SK (Elesis and Els; because you rarely ever see an Elesis with a brother complex)
1. Chapter 1- Sheath of Sorrow

**Hey guys, it's Chaos again. What if Aisha was evil? What if Elsword was always hated?! What if I stopped asking these pointless questions?! Read on to find out! BTW, this story is from Els' point of view. I don't own Elsword cuz if I did we'd have a character with a scythe :O Enjoy**

**-Chaoskeeper**

**Elsword: Sheath Knight**

**Aisha: Void Princess**

**Rena: Night Watcher**

**Raven: Blade Master**

**Eve: Code Empress**

**Chung: Deadly Chaser**

**Elesis: Saber Knight**

**Ara: Yama Raja**

"Hey, Elsword; I need a favor. See, we think Wally's behind all this mess with Banthus and the El but, he's or landlord so we can't just go and accuse him of anything" Lenphad said with a depressed sigh.

"I get it, so you need me to get in there and see if I can find out anything" I said and he nodded.

"Thanks, Els; you're really doing us a favor here" he said with a grin as I turned and left towards Wally's Castle.

That was over a year ago.

Now, I was fighting with a gang of 5 strangers in Altera. The village Chief of Bethma, Stella had introduced me to them before sending us off to Dragon's Nest where we defeated Kayak the Shaman.

There was the blonde boy, Chung. He had piercing blue eyes and spiky hair that contained dark brown highlights giving him the appearance of having 'ears' with a small low-hanging ponytail tied in a blue ribbon.

His skin was a regal white just like the 'Freiturnier' armor he wore while he stood tall and proud, holding himself just as if he was royalty. He carried with him a cannon that was as big as he was called the 'Destroyer' and carried two silver pistols known as 'Silver Shooters.'

Yet, even though he wore such heavy armor and used the massive cannon his attack speed was too fast for me to even begin to comprehend.

Rena, an elf with greenish-blonde hair was one of the oldest out of the group. She was already out of puberty and wore a smile on her face most of the time. She was clothed in a green top that was slightly revealing and a royal blue cape, with black leggings and boots under a green skirt.

She carried with her a green and brown bow that looked as if it was made from a tree and a thin sword with a golden hilt called 'Erendil' that was faster than anything I've ever seen.

She mixed in traps with her arrows making for a deadly combination with her perfect aim while using her kicks that I personally know can send you into a world of pain.

Aisha had purple eyes and hair to match which was tied in pigtails on the top of her head with a dark ribbon. She carried a staff that was shaped similarly to an axe and wore a purple top similar to Rena's that had a white cross on the front with a purple skirt and black pants underneath with black shoes that had slight heels to them.

She was mainly a mage and her magic spells can cause some extreme damage when she was at her worst let alone, when she's actually out to kill you. Don't think that she kept her distance all the time though, just because she had ranged attacks it didn't stop her from stepping in close and dealing damage with the help of her bat familiar, Angkor and that vicious axe-staff of hers.

Eve was the former queen of the nasods before she was sent into some sort of 'hibernation.' Eventually, she was found and has since worked towards rebuilding the Nasod Kingdom with the help of her drones, Remy and Moby along with two others, christened Oberon and Ophelia. She built these later during our travels in Bethma using a code she found called 'Code: Empress.' She carried herself in a regal manner and was sort of lifeless although, she did have those emotional moments she tried to deny.

Her white hair was usually tied up in an elaborate hairstyle I can't even begin to explain and her golden eyes seemed to analyze your every move (which they most likely were). Of course, she was formidable in her attacks as she summoned Oberon to not only attack with his lighting fast sword strikes but also defend in which he was excelled at both.

Unfortunately, I seemed to be the victim of her vicious slaps most of the time which were getting more and more painful by the day.

Ara Haan was the daughter of a family sworn to protect a shrine which held the spirit of a fox goddess. From what I've been told (and found out on my own) her older brother, Ran was possessed by a demon and killed off her entire family and nearly her too. She managed to get to the shrine at the last second and by some weird turn of events the fox spirit, christened; Eun possessed her and defeated Ran who was forced to retreat.

She has pale skin (not as pale as Chung's but still), with black hair and golden eyes. She's extremely tall and wears mainly black while her behavior is extremely formal. When she is possessed by Eun her hair turns ghostly white, and three red strips form on the sides of her face while her eyes shift to a demonic blood red.

Nine ethereal white tails form when she's in this form and she becomes even more formidable than she was previously, making for a deadly opponent. She handles a spear with deadly accuracy and uses spheres of energy that disable her opponents quickly if her spear fails to do the job.

'_They're all experts in their crafts and worked extremely hard and finished their job class quests early' _is what Stella told me and she was right. I've sparred against every single one of them and have never come close to wounding even one of them.

Currently, I was lying on the floor in the graveyard of purification; exhausted. My mana was nearly spent and I had multiple cuts on my arm from where the Nasods had cut me.

'_Dam it, what the hell possessed me to leave my sword at home' _I thought as I drank a mana potion and forced myself to my feet. I picked up the wooden sword I had brought with me before rushing towards a Nasod Blader.

I rolled behind the machine as it turned towards me before slashing at it. I heard a cracking sound as I looked down to see a large crack in my practice sword. Ignoring it, I followed up with a kick before summoning a Conwell blade in my free hand and doing an alternating slash combo. I ended the combo with an upwards slash, sending the robot into the air before leaping up after it and hacking at it in mid-air.

It slammed into the ground with dents in its metal skin before leaping back up with a whirring sound.

_Error! Damage 57% System shut-down imminent if continued damage is sustained. Enemy found: Analyze. Threat level: Low. Response: Dispose of __**immediately!**_The machine spoke before charging at me.

I ducked under its first swing before leaping over another. I rolled behind it and turned to slam my foot into its chest as it began a spinning slash. The blades cut through the skin on my leg as I quickly slammed my wooden sword into the metal floor before hiding behind it as the Blader continually slashed at my practice blade.

'_Shit! I'm gonna have to get this thing repaired __**again**__ after I get out of this; it's not gonna last much longer' _I growled as I quickly downed another mana potion. I waited for the Nasod to stop its attacks before grabbing my sword and leaping over its head. I slashed at it a few times before bringing the blade down and focusing my mana into it.

"**Phantom Sword!**" I roared and swung the blade up as a magical copy of the blade followed it. I began a flurry of attacks before rolling behind, slamming my foot into its chest, and hacking at it some more. I sent the machine skyward before raising my hand and summoning four Conwell swords in mid-air.

"Sword **Fall!**" I roared as the blades impaled the Nasod before crashing into the floor and subsequently vanishing.

_Error! Damage: Critical level. System shut-down imminent! Error! Er- _The machine cried as it sparked twice then imploded.

I limped towards home as my I felt my leg throb in pain.

'_Ugh, I'm gonna have to go to Agatha to get the sword repaired first' _I groaned inwardly as I stepped onto the magic circle to teleport me to town. As soon as I arrived there Ara and Chung stood there waiting for me with stern looks on their faces that quickly turned to concern once they saw the missing chunks of metal armor, cuts, gashes, and my mangled leg.

"Hey guys" I said nervously as I leaned on my wooden sword for support.

"How are you still walking?" Chung asked amazed as he studied the extent of my wounds.

"Huh, oh this is nothing. It looks worse than it actually is" I lied as I kept myself from crying out in agony while I walked to Agatha's shop. They stared at me skeptically as I walked away but thankfully, they didn't follow.

"So why aren't we following him?" Ara asked.

"Because he's stubborn and if we do he'll push himself even more than he already is to 'show us' that he's 'fine'" Chung responded. Ara sighed in exasperation as they both took an alternate route towards home.

"Hey Elsw- WOAH!" the Ponggo gasped as she saw the state I was in.

"Hey, Agatha; can you repair my sword for me?" I asked her as I laid the wooden sword in front of her and leaned on the counter. I sighed inwardly as the weight was taken off my bad leg while Agatha looked at me skeptically.

"Sure, I'll bring it by your place tomorrow" she said and I thanked her before leaving a few thousand ED on the counter. I was about to leave when I heard a familiar arrogant laugh. I growled as I turned to see Aisha walking towards me with an arrogant smile on her face while she walked up to me.

"Hey there, Eldork! Get yourself killed yet, or still trying?" she asked arrogantly. Meanwhile, I was clenching and unclenching my fist as I fought against my aura of destruction. The familiar throb in my sword arm was ever present as she continued to mock me. She even 'accidentally' knocked her staff into my bad leg while I forced myself to keep calm. Eventually, Agatha came out of her shop and Aisha; seeing that continuing would be a bad idea, left to who knows where.

I walked towards the house and opened the door slowly. I quietly limped up the stairs and was in front of my room when I heard Rena's scream of horror. I sighed as she rushed up to me and began to give me a lecture. My vision was blurring as I fought to stay awake before Eve walked into the hallway.

She looked at me once before walking over and pushing Rena out of the way. Rena was fuming and was about to start yelling at her too before I fell to my knees as my vision began to get darker and darker. "Oberon, get h-"I heard Eve command as my vision turned black and I lost consciousness.

"Elsword~" I heard my sister call out to me. I opened my eyes to see her smiling down at me as I panted heavily.

"You're getting better every day, little bro" she said proudly.

"I still can't cut through that tree though" I pouted and she ruffled my hair before helping me to my feet.

"One more time and this time I want you to try focusing your mana into your right arm before swinging" she said. I nodded and hefted my wooden sword as I faced another tree in the forest we stood in.

'_Focus my mana…into my right arm' _I thought as I closed my eyes and envisioned all my power being focused into my arm. I couldn't feel anything at first and in my frustration I snapped. A blood-red aura exploded to life around my body as my eyes snapped open and I brought the sword back. With a mighty roar of anger I sent the wooden blade crashing down with so much force that the tree in front of me was sliced clean in half while the one behind it had a large gash in the trunk and the leaves had all fallen off their branches while the aura imploded and vanished as quickly as it had appeared.

My sister stood shocked as I fell to my knees, panting heavily.

"Can we go home now" I begged and she nodded numbly as we walked back home.

Suddenly, the whole world was washed a golden color as my sister began to walk off without me.

"Sis? Sis!? Sis!" I cried as I reached out to grab her hand as she vanished. My eyes snapped open as I saw that I was inside a capsule of some sort. It was filled with some strange golden liquid that felt cool to my skin. I looked around to see that there were wires attached to me that radiated a strange red color. I had some sort of grey mask over my mouth that kept me from speaking and was no doubt keeping me from drowning.

'_I'm wearing nothing but my boxers' _I noticed as I looked down. I heard a click sound as Eve suddenly walked in front of my capsule. She looked at me curiously before saying inaudible. I saw Chung, Ara, Rena, and Aisha walk in. All of them with worried expressions on their faces except for Aisha. She was grinning and laughing at me. My blood ran to a boil as I felt my pulse quicken. My sword arm throbbed more violently than ever before as my fist became tinged red.

An alarm went off outside the capsule and Eve looked panicked as she ran to a keyboard and began typing furiously. Aisha just laughed even harder at me as my body suddenly became enveloped in immeasurable pain. Her arrogant smirk fueled my anger as I focused and blocked out the pain. Cracks appeared on the glass in front of me before suddenly I felt a needle stab into my neck. I winced in pain before drowsiness seeped into my body. I fell limp before losing consciousness once more.

**Chung's POV:**

I growled as Eve was forced to give Elsword a dangerous sedative to prevent him from killing himself in his anger. Aisha just laughed at Elsword's unconscious form.

"What's wrong, _Eldork_?! You a little _tired_" she mocked his unconscious form. She wandered close to the capsule and lit her hand up with electricity.

"I wonder what would happen if I just **electrocuted **you" she giggled and I lost it. Before anyone knew what was happening I was in Berserker Mode and had slammed Aisha against the opposite wall. My destroyer cannon was on my back while I held one of my silver shooters pointed at her chin and the other aimed to blow her brains out.

Her eyes widened as surprise as she went to cast a spell to block me off only to find that her staff was snapped in half.

"One move and I'll **kill you**" I growled. Rena took aim with her bow and fired. I saw the motion out of the corner of my eye and deftly holstered one of my shooters before spinning my cannon to block the arrow and replacing the shooter back against Aisha's forehead.

"Chung, calm down" Ara said gently as she took light steps toward me.

I threw Aisha to the floor and pinned her to the ground with my Destroyer before turning and aiming my shooters at the others. The hood over my head which hid my glowing eyes looked deadly as I fired four bullets. Two at Rena which knocked her bow out of her hands and sent Erendil spinning away from her, another at Ara which forced her to drop her spear, and the last at Aisha's familiar Angkor which had tried to sneak behind me to attack. The bat dropped to the floor, unconscious as I picked it up and tossed it towards Eve.

Oberon caught the bat and went to stand by his master as did Ophelia who both had defensive stances. Eve was calmly looking at me but, I could tell she was trying to figure out what my intentions were.

"**Get down on your knees; hands behind your head" **I growled. Aisha grunted behind me as she tried to get free while Rena and Ara did as I commanded. Eve simply sat down in a chair with her hands in her lap, while Oberon sheathed his blade and Ophelia stood behind Eve.

I turned towards Aisha and lifted the cannon off of her. She gasped as she sat up before I pointed a shooter at her head again.

"Answer me, **truthfully. Why do you constantly torment Elsword? You know he fights as hard as he can, you know he trains half to death every day, you know that he's struggling with the Conwell scabbard, and yet you mock him, fight him, torment him while he resists the urge to pummel you into the ground. **You of **all people should know how he feels. He's out here, with strangers he doesn't even know; fighting his hardest for Elrios and to find his family**" I growled and Aisha gulped in fear seeing the murderous look in my eyes.

"I-I don't torment him" she lied. I pulled the trigger; moving the gun at the last second so it fired directly next to her head, barely missing. She turned and looked at the magical burn on the metal wall before gulping in fear.

"Next time; **I won't miss**" I said through gritted teeth. Aisha nodded in fear.

"Because I hate him; He's irritating, obnoxious, and weak. He doesn't pull his weight, he boasts for eternity, he's a wimp, and he…he….he's taking my Dark El! He's taking **my power! **He's worthless!" she shouted in anger.

I narrowed my eyes as I pondered her words. I hadn't seen anything that indicated she was lying and her pulse had remained the same throughout.

"Eve, check Elsword's body for any signs of Dark El" I growled and Eve started typing on the keyboard.

As I turned back to Aisha I saw her smirk as she pointed her finger at my chest. "Plasma Cutter" she whispered and I felt a burning sensation as a laser pierced through my guardian stone; shattering my armor and piercing my torso. My mask disappeared as I felt strength leave my body and I fell to my knees as I coughed up blood.

Aisha stood over me as she summoned the remains of her wand which repaired magically. She laughed as I coughed up some more blood and chuckled darkly.

"What's so funny" she asked and I looked up at her.

"M-my father….Helputt Seiker; the red lion…..of Hamel…was poisoned by Dark El….his guardian stone corrupted… he destroyed the very city he was meant to protect… I was one of the few…..who escaped his massacre…..all because of my cowardice….I swore I'd never have anything to do with dark el again. Then you became a Dark Mage….you were my friend…I wanted…..to trust you…..but, I guess in the end it's all the same. Dark El…..has taken away….everything….from me. Even my own life…it seems" I gasped in pain.

"How ironic…that the very person….I swore to protect….My big sis Aisha…is taken by Dark El when she becomes…a Void Princes…..the thing she wanted most….and ends up killing me" I choked out as I fell back on my cannon.

"T-that's not possible! What have I done?!" she cried as she tried to heal my wounds.

I chuckled grimly as I coughed up blood on her shirt while Ara ran over to me with tears streaming down her face.

"I'm glad…..I met you, Aisha. Ara…make sure you…..find your brother Ran…I know that he's the one…..who poisoned my father…..and I don't blame….you for it. Not in the slightest" I coughed.

Ara sobbed into my chest. "Chung, you can't die!" she cried. Shakily, I held her face in my hands.

"If only I had more time…but you'd have to repair this." I said as I reached inside my wound and pulled out a blue gem about the size of my closed fist. It had a hole in it that bled a sky blue liquid. "It's my Guardian Stone; connected to my soul…. If it runs out of that energy my time on this earth is over… The only way I know of to repair someone's Guardian Stone is to…infuse it with El…and it seems…the only type we have is…..dark el. Unfortunately, I need water…..shards…my stone is composed of them" I gasped. Suddenly, a large crack was heard.

We all turned to see Elsword slamming against the glass and pointing towards the door.

"MAXIMUM CANNON!" I heard a strange voice yell before the metal door exploded.

A man walked in. He was maybe 20 years or so old, with spiky black hair, golden eyes, and tanned skin. His body was covered in scars as he held his blade in his right hand. His left arm was no longer human as it was now what seemed to be a Nasod Claw. As he walked past me towards Eve I noticed his eyes were dead; as if he wasn't in control when I noticed that he **wasn't **in control.

I sensed water shards infused within his blade as my eyes widened. I leaned over to Ara.

"Ara, his blade…has water el…bring it….and protect Eve…" I whispered as she nodded. She quickly picked up her spear and confronted the man. Aisha continued to try and heal the wound she inflicted while Elsword fought against the capsule. Rena was lying on the floor unconscious as some mercenaries stood over her with menacing grins on their faces.

Ara shifted into Eun Mode and attacked as the man growled. They clashed and fought wildly. His arm dealt deadly attacks while his sword was swift and was nearly keeping up with Ara's lightning fast spear strikes. She eventually managed to outsmart him with her energy spheres and quickly outmaneuvered and disarmed him; throwing the blade to Aisha who barely caught it before knocking the unnamed mercenary unconscious.

Eve had just finished off the mercenaries who were previously standing over the unconscious Rena while Aisha broke the blade in half and began transferring the water shards to my guardian stone. Soon, my vision began to get blurry as I felt my heart rate slow. '_I guess this is it'_ I thought as I closed my eyes. I concentrated my mana into my finger as I used it to burn a message into the metal floor beside me.

_Ara, I love you and have for a long time. I'm sorry to leave you like this, I wish I had the courage to tell you before all this happened, goodbye. _It read. I smiled grimly as I fell into unconsciousness.

**O.O IS CHUNG, THE WHITE WOLF OF HAMEL DEAD?! IS ELSWORD SIEGHART DONE FOR TOO! WHO IS THIS STRANGE MAN THAT INVADED EVE'S LAB! WHY DOES EVE HAVE A LAB IN ALTERA?! WHY WAS HE SEEMINGLY SINGLING OUT EVE TO DESTROY?! WHY WAS RENA SO DAM USELESS THAT SHE PASSED OUT IN THIS CHAPTER! COME BACK NEXT TIME TO FIND OUT THE ANSWERS TO ALL OF THESE QUESTIONS AND WHY THE HELL THIS AUTHOR'S NOTE WAS WRITTEN IN CAPS!**

**-Chaoskeeper**


	2. Chapter 2- Darkness bound

**Hey again, this is starting out pretty good so I think I'll keep this going. Remember though, I update faster and get better with **_**reviews! **_**I do take constructive criticism and like for my readers to give any ideas they may have. Thanks, and I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Still Applies **

**Elsword: Sheath Knight**

**Aisha: Void Princess**

**Rena: Night Watcher**

**Raven: Blade Master**

**Eve: Code Empress**

**Chung: Deadly Chaser**

**Elesis: Saber Knight**

**Ara: Yama Raja**

_Inside a Ponggo hospital within the Altera region_

I groaned as I sat up and looked around. I was inside a white room, on a white bed with a steel frame. I was once again only in my boxers but this time there was a white blanket covering my body. My sword was leaning against the wall opposite me as was my wooden practice sword.

I looked down at myself to see a tube attached to a transfusion pack above me strapped to the inside of my wrist. I groaned as the constant sound of the heart monitor beside my head began to give me a headache.

I turned to my right to see a mirror hanging on a wall facing me. I was pretty pale and my face was gaunt as if I hadn't eaten in a few days. My spiky red hair was no longer in its usual ponytail and was well past my shoulders as I pushed some of it out of the way so I could see easier.

"Oh, you're awake" I heard a girl say. My head spun towards the door to see a girl wearing a lab coat with orange hair in a long ponytail. Out of pure instinct, I tried to summon a Conwell blade only to find that I couldn't.

"Oh my, looks like I've scared you" she giggled. I frowned as she walked over to check the heart monitor by my head.

"Where am I?" I asked.

"Cobo hospital; inside the Altera region, you were pretty banged up when your friends brought you in. In fact, I think there was another boy with blonde hair who was in pretty bad shape as well" she said. My eyes widened as I heard the last part.

"Chung?! Is he okay? What happened!" I shouted and she began to get nervous as the heart monitor began to beep faster.

"Please, calm down. You're not fully rested and too much activity c-"she began as I forced myself to my feet. She walked over and tried to get me back down but I merely pushed her out of my way. I ripped the tube out of my arm and managed to stumble out of the door into the hallway.

'_**Boy, you're gonna get yourself killed like that' **_Conwell's voice echoed inside my head.

'_Just be quiet! I don't know what happened to anyone! All I remember is me being inside that capsule and Aisha mocking me then, some mercenaries showed up and started attacking my friends! Chung was down and so was Rena last I saw before I lost consciousness; so unless you're gonna help me shut up!' _I growled back at him.

I stumbled through the hallway narrowly missing other nurses in the hallway and patients as I looked around for my friends.

"Elsword?!" I heard Aisha call in surprise.

I spun around to see her carrying Chung's cracked armor as anger pulsed through my veins. **She** was the one who was hurt Chung. It was all **her fault**. I growled and held out my left hand as my long hair covered my left eye. The familiar tug in my gut as mana left my body came while a Conwell symbol appeared on my palm.

The symbol disappeared and I held a Conwell blade in my hands as I growled at her.

"E-Elsword? What are you doing? You shouldn't even be out of b-"I cut her off as I held the tip at her throat. She gulped nervously as I gave her a murderous glare.

"If you want to keep your head on your shoulders y-"I began before something slammed into my gut. I stumbled backwards to look at the man who had attacked Eve and the others before.

He was tall with short black hair that covered one of his piercing gold eyes. His tanned skin was scarred and he stood straight with his hand resting on a sheathed blade. He wore a white coat with fringes on the top, sleeves, and bottom with matching white pants. His left arm was cold steel and seemed to be of Nasod make as I watched him flex the claw-like fingers.

"My name is Raven. I don't know who you are but, I won't allow you to threaten anyone I've sworn to protect" he said coldly. He deftly unsheathed his sword and pointed it at me. I narrowed my eyes and got into a fighting stance.

"You want to protect her? Fine by me, at least this way I can get you back for attacking Eve and the others" I growled. His eyes widened slightly in response. Using this to my advantage I rushed forward and slammed my foot into his stomach.

He doubled over in pain as I grabbed his head and slammed his face into my rising knee; sending his head flying backwards. I grabbed the front of his coat and brought him towards me as I slammed the hilt of my sword against his face before kicking him away.

He slammed into the ground with a grunt of pain before standing up slowly with a growl. He dashed forward and vanished from my sight before I felt pain all over my body. I fell to my knees with a grunt as I looked to see rapidly forming bruises.

"I just hit all of your pressure points with the flat of my blade" he said as he walked up to me slowly. I felt the tip of his sword against my neck as I gave him a murderous glare.

"That's enough!" I heard Rena shout. I turned my head to see her stomping over towards us with anger in her eyes before it flashed to concern as she saw me on my knees.

"Els?! What are you doing out of bed! Why is Raven holding a sword to your neck?! Aisha what the hell are you just standing there watching for!" Rena screamed as she helped me to my feet. The rest was a blur as I felt the strain on my body turn my vision blurry and my hearing became fuzzy at best. I felt a slight pain in my wrist not long after before the world began to regain its vibrance while my hearing returned to normal.

I began to daydream as I stared out the window of my room; not really thinking of anything in particular just sort of, wandering in old memories.

"Hey Elsword! Are you even listening to me?!" I heard someone behind me shout. I shook out of my stupor to look at Rena who was sitting next to me.

"I'm sorry Rena, I didn't hear you. I was…..never mind" I said shaking my head as a tear slid down my cheek.

"Are you okay Els? Recently you seem more….depressed" she said with a look of concern.

"I'll be fine" I lied.

"Don't lie to me Els; you can tell me anything" Rena said even more worried.

"It's fine Rena….don't worry about me. I'll be okay as soon as I'm out of this hospital" I responded with a fake smile. She sighed and stood up.

"Well, I'll be back soon so cheer up for me okay?" she asked and I nodded.

'_Rena…you take care of us all. I'm only causing you worry by staying here. I wish I wasn't always the one who made your smile fade' _I thought as I looked back out the window in depression.

'_**Elsword. We need to talk, boy. Grab hold of me so that I may speak to you freely' **_Conwell echoed within my head. I nodded as I forced myself to my feet and lifted the blade off the ground before returning to bed. I sat cross-legged on the sheets and placed Conwell in my lap before closing my eyes and meditating.

I felt my mind leave my body as I opened my eyes to see that I was in a dark room. A hooded figure stood in front of me; his face hidden by shadows. I kept my arms tensed as I studied the figure before me.

'_**Boy, do not be alarmed. I am Conwell' **_the figure boomed as he drew back his hood. He had long black hair that covered his left eye. He was tanned with piercing red eyes and slight fangs as he smiled gently. His right eye had the Conwell symbol inside the pupil as he watched me for any reaction.

I nodded calmly before responding "Well then, what was so important that you called me with such urgency?"

'_**Straight to the point, eh. Well I suppose there's no use in wasting time with formalities and such is there? Anyways, I needed to tell you that there is a problem. In the Feita region not far from here are many demons. I was able to sense the Dark El from the on the way to this place and now that we are so close to it a strange phenomenon is occurring' **_Conwell stated calmly.

"Which is?" I urged him and his face gained a serious look.

'_**My container; the Conwell scabbard is absorbing this Dark El and it will soon begin to affect my powers before affecting you as well, drastically I might add. My power will get stronger at the cost of becoming cruel, painful, and even murderous. While you will soon become addicted to this power; it will consume you and warp your personality into a dark and twisted madman' **_Conwell explained.

"Is there a way to solve this?"

'_**None that I know of currently' **_Conwell sighed sadly. I groaned inwardly before cutting off the connection between the two of us as I felt a deep sense of depression. Attempting to stay calm, I returned the sword back to its previous position before lying down with my arms crossed behind my head and my eyes closed. I frowned in deep thought as I pondered Conwell's words.

'_Hmm, Dark El huh. It seems I've gotten myself into another mess and this time….big sis isn't here to get me out of it' _I thought as my mind returned to memories of my older sister, Elesis.

Before I knew it I had sat back up and was staring out the window with a dead expression in my eyes as I fell into depression.

'_So….this is my fate, huh. Try to help out and get scorned for it. Aisha's always kicking me in the back while the other's pretty much let her because everything she says is true. Rena, the nicest one in the group does little to help; Chung's the only one who ever tries to do anything about it. Now, before I have the chance to prove her wrong I'm going to be consumed by dark El. I'm going to lose my sanity before I can find sis, before I can show her how much stronger I've gotten' _I thought as I felt a tear slide down my cheek.

"I'm going to die" I sobbed as I lost control of myself for a few minutes. Hearing someone at the door, I quickly rubbed my eyes and turned back towards the window; trying to regain control of myself in case it was Aisha back for another round of torment. I felt a warm hand slide onto mine and grasp it tightly as I looked over to see Eve staring at me with concern in her eyes.

"Elsword, are you okay?" she asked me, her voice full of worry. I looked at her in surprise at the amount of emotion she was showing.

"I'm just fine, Eve. Why are you crying though?" I lied, using my thumb to wipe a tear off her face. She seemed to fall for it as she looked away before turning back towards me with tears in her eyes. She sobbed into my arm as she began to explain.

"You've seen the new member of our group, haven't you? The boy with golden hair and the Nasod arm? His name is Raven and he's one of the ones that attacked us before. It seems he hates Nasods because they implanted a control chip into him that drove him insane and caused him to attack the kingdom he once protected after they betrayed him. Not only that, it drove him to become a mercenary and ruthlessly kill innocent people. He hates me, Elsword. He told me that if I ever began to even seem like a threat he'd kill me" she cried even harder.

I narrowed my eyes at this before gently patting her back as she continued to cry.

"It's okay Eve, don't worry. I told you before I'd be your friend and help you, right? Well, that means protecting you also. So don't worry about him; I'll get stronger and protect you from him, alright?" I said as she nodded with a sniffle. I ruffled her hair slightly with a chuckle at the cute face she was making.

"Now look what you've done, Miss No Emotions; you cried so much, my shirt's soaked" I joked as she blushed.

"B-Baka Elsword!" she stuttered as she looked away. She went to slap me and I grabbed her hand before smiling at her as she blushed some more.

"I-I'll see you l-later, Elsword. M-Make sure you get better s-soon!" she stuttered as she left the room. I grinned at her as she left before turning back to the window outside.

"Eve…..if only you and the others knew. That I can't get better….not anymore. Once this is all over, I'll slowly descend into madness and that'll be the end of me because….you'll have to kill me" I sighed as sobs rocked my body once more.

'**Don't worry boy, you soon won't have to feel pain anymore. Because I'll make sure that it's the very one you scorn so much that will slay you' **a dark voice whispered inside the darkest recesses of my mind.

_Chung_

'_Am I dead? I can't see anything, I can't hear anything, and I can't feel anything. No…..I'm not dead. If I was dead then I wouldn't have a headache because of that annoying sound' _I thought I groaned and sat up. I looked around my surroundings to see that I was in a hospital.

I noticed it was evening as crimson sunlight streamed through my window. I looked down to see my entire torso was covered in bandages as were my arms and legs. I was clothed only in a pair of black boxers I noticed as I looked around for my armor and cannon.

"Where's my armor?" I wondered aloud.

"Ah, Prince Seiker. It seems you're awake" I heard a strange voice say calmly. I tensed at the name as she walked closer to me before I sprang to my feet and wrapped my hand around her throat before slamming her against the nearby wall. I summoned a silver shooter and aimed it at her head as she looked at me in fear.

"Who are you and how do you know that name?" I growled as my finger tensed on the trigger. She gulped and looked down the shaft of the gun before looking back at my piercing blue eyes.

"I-I'm Ariel from Cobo services and I'm working at the hospital here in Altera part-time. When your friends checked you in they called you 'Chung.' Upon further inspection I noticed that you wore the same armor as your father, Helputt and you look like a descendant of one of the royal families. I did some research and found that the Seiker family's son had left Hamel in search of a way to get stronger" She said quickly after nervously gulping.

I sighed in exasperation before taking the gun away from her face and releasing my death grip on her neck.

"Sorry about the rude introduction. I haven't used that name since I left Hamel. I won't until I restore it so, I'd appreciate it if you'd address me as Chung" I said before getting back in bed.

"I understand. I had one of your friends take your armor to be repaired for you. Anyways, there's a girl who's wanted to see you for some time now. If you want I can send her in" She asked. I nodded eagerly as she left the room before Ara walked in and closed the door behind her. I smiled at her gently before all the air was forced out of me as she leapt into my arms.

"Don't ever scare me like that again!" she sobbed before she did something unexpected. She slammed her lips onto mine ensnaring me in a deep kiss that left me breathless when she broke away. I blushed as I looked at her in amazement while she merely pounded on my chest with tears in her eyes.

I winced as she struck a sensitive part of my chest and she froze. Tears started forming again but I silenced them with a quick peck on the cheek. She blushed at the contact as I used a finger to lift her face up towards mine.

"Ara, I'm sorry. I promise to never leave you and I'll always be by your side to protect you, okay? So don't cry anymore and let me see that smile I love so much" I said. She blushed as she nodded and smiled at me happily. I chuckled before pulling her towards me as I leaned back so that she was lying on top of me.

"I love you, Chung" she whispered with her face tinged pink. A warm feeling spread through my chest as I wrapped her in a tight hug. She blushed even deeper as I leaned forward towards her ear.

"I love you too, Ara. Spend the night with me, won't you?" I asked as she blushed and nodded.

_A few days later (Elsword)_

I was sweating on the rooftop of the hospital as I did countless pushups one after the other.

"One hundred and one, one hundred and two, one hundred and three, one hundred and four…" I counted as I continued; sweat making my long hair stick to my forehead. We never did find what happened to my hair tie and since I didn't have another one I was stuck like this until I was healthy enough to leave the hospital. My muscles screamed in protest as I made it to a thousand before I leapt up and slipped my shirt off.

"Whew, it's hot" I sighed before I ran over to a nearby unused laundry pole and hooked my legs onto it so that I was hanging upside down by my legs only.

I proceeded to do a thousand sit-ups as the sun shone high above. Not long afterwards, Rena opened the door to the stairwell; calling my name.

"Elsword, Elsword!" she shouted.

"I'm over here" I panted before resuming count. She followed the sound of my voice to see me doing sit-ups, covered in sweat. She sighed and frowned before pulling out a bottle of water, a fruit, and some strange prescription healing potion the doctor had me taking daily.

"You know, you're gonna drive yourself into the ground one day" she sighed as I grinned and continued count.

"Why do you always push yourself so much, Elsword? You're not weak; we just did twice as much work so that you wouldn't have to" she sighed as she watched me struggle as I got to 681. I paused for a moment as I pondered her words before gaining a serious look on my face as I resumed my exercises.

"Because Rena, I need to get stronger so that you won't be the ones doing all the work and I just sit there. I don't want to watch you struggle, I want to struggle with you; to be strong and show not only Aisha and the rest of the ones who laugh at me and call me weak but also, because when I find **her **someday I want to be able to make her **proud**. I want to show you and everyone else including big sis, that I'm strong and that I don't need to be protected" I said determinedly as I forced myself to continue on as I reached 896.

She sighed once more as she took a seat next to me "Elsword, you're so weird. Even though, I've told you don't worry about it repeatedly you still keep going on."

I mocked tears as she did so "Ah Rena, your words are so cruel~" and she giggled at my antics. The sound of tearing metal screeched through the quiet day as I finished up and fell to my feet. I quickly downed the water and took my potion as we ran over towards the stairwell where Raven had just torn down the metal door, standing over Eve.

Anger coursed through my veins as I silently slipped away to grab my sword where the remains of the door lay.

"Raven! What are y-"Rena was cut off as Raven swiftly positioned the tip of his blade at her throat.

"Silence elf! Just because you remind me of Seris does **not mean I won't kill you**" he threatened as she froze, not wanting to die.

I felt a throb in my arm as black smoke rose off of my arm. I stifled a shout of pain as electric fire danced up my veins and nearly made me drop my sword. I bit down on my cheek hard, drawing blood as I forced myself to concentrate.

'_Come on, Elsword! This is no time to lose it! You __**promised**__ Eve that you would __**protect her! You said she'd be safe with you!**__'_ I growled inwardly as I rushed over to Raven. Drawing his attention away from Eve as he prepared to cut her down I roared as I slammed into him, knocking the wind out of his body and taking us both down the stairwell.

"Elsword!" Eve screamed in concern as tears welled up in her eyes. Rena went to comfort her as Raven and I fought in mid-air while we fell down the shaft towards the ground floor 50 stories below.

"Sword Fall!" I roared as four blades appeared and flew at Raven. He spun in mid-air and deftly dodged them before slashing at me faster than I could see as pain erupted all throughout my body.

"Tch! I'm not going down that easy!" I roared and slashed at him with multiple swords. He dodged the first few before getting caught in a feint and being slashed by sword after sword before I slammed my foot into his chest. He was sent flying towards the stairs on the sides before I growled "No you don't!"

"Harsh Chaser!" I cried as I threw a conwell blade with a magical string attached to the end of it which wrapped around his chest. I yanked the cord, pulling him towards me as I began slashing him once more. He roared in pain as we descended towards the ground floor and I summoned a blade at the last second in my free hand, gathering all my mana as I let my rage overcome me.

"**Rage Cutter!" **I roared in a distorted voice as I spun the blade in my hand and stabbed it into the ground while the other was held against my back. A giant Conwell symbol appeared as thousands of blades shot forth and pierced Raven's body while stabbing into the stairs above us. Luckily, the swords slowed his fall and he fell to the ground with only minor injuries as I fell to my knees.

My mana drained, the adrenaline exhausted, the pain from Raven's earlier attacks, and the shock from the fall finally getting to me I collapsed as black blood seeped into my hair on the right side; staining it black.

**Hope you all enjoyed that one and if you're wondering Elesis shows up in either the next chapter or the one after it. Most likely the one afterwards :3 If you're hoping for a lemon later that won't be until like chapter 8 or something like that :D Anyways, review as always and tell me how I did or give me any ideas you have; I'm always open to them! See ya next time!**

**-Chaoskeeper**


	3. Chapter 3- Guardian of the Dark

**Well, I like the extremely positive reviews I'm getting and I appreciate them a lot. I love that you guys are inputting your ideas here and it pleases me to no end as I love that. It helps me write and gives me an idea of what you want to see; so do please continue with that!**

**To OMEGA ZX 420 congratulations on being my first reviewer for this story! For being my first reviewer I'd like to ask if you would like to preview each chapter before it comes out; read over it and tell me what you'd think and what you'd like me to add or change. Thanks to everyone who reviews I do read them!**

**Disclaimer: Still Applies **

**Elsword: Sheath Knight**

**Aisha: Void Princess**

**Rena: Night Watcher**

**Raven: Blade Master**

**Eve: Code Empress**

**Chung: Deadly Chaser**

**Elesis: Saber Knight**

**Ara: Yama Raja**

I sat in my tent at the Feita camp alone. We had been split into different tents but because of a lack of the right amount some of us were sharing them. Chung and Ara were in one, Rena and Eve in another, Aisha and Raven in the one next to mine; which I was alone in. Thankfully, this gave me time to think of a way to combat the dark El that I was sure to be absorbing in full strength from now on.

I finished setting up my cot before placing my travel bag down and pulling out an old picture of me and big sis when we were little.

'_Elesis, where are you?' _I pondered as I sat the picture down on a make-shift stand I made next to my cot. I sat on said cot in a meditative position as I delved into Conwell's seal. I opened my eyes to see I was no longer in the same darkened library as before but instead a temple of some sorts.

It was of ancient make I noticed as I carefully began to explore its caverns. The ceiling was cracked heavily and in some parts not even there as I looked through to see nothing but a black abyss that seemed to envelope this place. There were cracked pillars covered in moss that lie broken in pieces; very few still completely intact.

I warily drew my sword as deep rumbling noise echoed through the temple; shaking the very walls and making dust fall from the roof above as more pieces cracked and fell to the floor. I rolled out of the way as one speared the very area where I had been previously standing.

'_That was way too close' _I thought as I held my blade at the ready.

Thundering footsteps echoed as I watched an enormous beast stomp towards me. His back was scraping against the temple roof. His body was like that of a wolf with fur that was blue with specks of white I noticed as he drew in a deep breath before letting loose a blood-curdling roar. My spine got chills as he glared at me with malevolent eyes surrounded by glowing tattoos.

**So; you are the boy that is absorbing my power? Pathetic, you're not strong enough to wield me; puny human! **He boomed before rushing towards me on all fours.

My eyes widened as I tried to run from him only for him to appear in front of me and slam his humongous paw into my body; sending my flying away. I slammed into a nearby wall, with a thundering boom as I felt my spine nearly shatter. I fell to the ground limp as I coughed up blood and struggled to get back to my feet.

'_Shit! That attack was ridiculous and I'm not fast enough to dodge it or any of the ones he might have next!' _I cursed as I felt an arrow plunge into the shoulder I was using for support. I roared in pain as I turned to look at a glitter archer before sending four swords flying at him, piercing his body and killing him instantly.

I winced as the familiar throb in my sword arm came while the blade itself glowed with dark El. I cursed inwardly as I heard the monster take the last few steps toward me. He chuckled with glee as he saw me lying before him, helpless.

**Ah~ Such easy prey, and here I was afraid you'd actually be a challenge to me. I guess I was wrong. Die in fear of Berthe; the one about to kill you and end your pitiful suffering, weakling! **He thundered as he lifted his paw high above his head, ready to kill me.

'_**No!' **_I heard Conwell roar before a bright flash of light illuminated the temple and sent me back into my body in the real world.

I fell off my cot to the ground with a resounding thud as I roared in pain.

'_Fuck! What the hell was that thing?!' _I growled inwardly as I wheezed painfully; coughing up blood. The tent door was thrown open as I lied on the ground, coughing up blood; gripping my chest in pain.

"Elsword?! What's wrong, what happened to you?!" I heard Eve shout as she rushed into the tent. She had Oberon lift me onto the cot as I coughed blood onto his shirt; staining it the color black. She looked at the black blood-stain curiously before her attention was brought to me once more as I tried to speak.

"Heh –cough, cough- Sorry Oberon, about the –cough, wheeze- blood on your shirt. I'll try –cough, cough- not to do it again" I wheezed as he just shook his head; saying it was ok.

"Elsword, don't speak; try to reserve your strength" Eve nearly pleaded with me once she noticed the large puddle of blood on the floor. I chuckled darkly at that as I coughed some more. My skin felt cold and sweaty as I looked at the color draining off of my hands.

'_So this is how I'm to die. In front of Eve's tearful face all because of that beast' _I thought as I closed my eyes for what I thought would be the last time.

"Aisha! Hurry, help me; Elsword's dying and I don't know what to do!" Eve screeched as Aisha rushed into the tent. I opened one eye to glare at her before closing it back before my body was racked by another set of coughs; sending more blood onto my once white cot.

She quickly held her hands over my neck as her palms glowed a forest green. Electric fire was shooting through my veins as she did so. I writhed in vile pain as the spell got stronger while the glow got brighter.

'_**Stop fool!' **_Conwell roared as my sword planted itself firmly in the dirt between me and Aisha. Dark energy began to swirl around the blade as it was hidden from view while the wind whipped wildly inside the tent.

The wind vanished as suddenly as it appeared and before them stood a figure in a midnight black cloak. He slid his hood back to reveal slight changes in his appearance. His once light black hair was now an abyssal black, tied in a low ponytail but still covering his left eye.

His red right eye had turned the thick color of blood and the Conwell symbol in his eye was no longer golden but, a vile purple; the color of dark el while his slight fangs were more pronounced, giving him a devilish look. His once tanned skin was pale and sickly as he used the sword to support himself. There were glowing purple cracks in his skin; similar to veins which throbbed as I coughed up blood.

"Who are you?" Eve asked dangerously as Aisha focused her mana.

'_**My name is Conwell. I am the spirit that dwells within the Conwell scabbard; my container. That girl Aisha; was it? Is poisoning my wielder and I will not allow it' **_Conwell stated as his eyes glowed dangerously.

"What?! That's impossible! I was using **healing **magic!" Aisha shouted in disbelief.

'_**Healing magic that works only on one of the light. You are one who dwells in the light yet wields the power of shadows. Interesting, but a topic I shall leave for another time. Nevertheless, you should understand when I say he is no longer a member of the light. Dark El is poisoning him and he is becoming one of true darkness' **_Conwell stated; shocking Aisha and confusing Eve.

I chuckled darkly as I glared at Aisha.

"Heh –cough, cough- isn't that what you wanted, Aisha? –wheeze, cough, cough- To see me dead. Guess you will once I lose my mind" I gasped in between coughs as I rolled out of the cot; slamming to the floor.

'_**Sadly, yes. He will lose his mind if I cannot find a way to stop the Dark El that is being absorbed from obliterating me and destroying his sanity' **_Conwell said in a depressed tone. Eve looked shocked at this news as she ran over to me with tears in her eyes.

"You dummy! Why didn't you tell us before this! We could have helped you!" she sobbed into my chest. I looked at her with a sad smile as I lifted her head up.

"No crying. It isn't fitting for a princess to be crying is it?" I asked turning my attention to Oberon. He gave me a silent nod before lifting Eve off me while she kicked and screamed for him to let her go. Ophelia escorted Aisha out as I waved at the both of them with a gentle smile.

Once they were gone I turned towards Conwell.

"That beast; he's the manifestation of the Dark El, isn't he?" I asked as he nodded.

'_**Defeating him will build a resistance to Dark El within you and create a newfound power within me. So far, he has proved undefeatable by both you and me' **_He responded grimly as he knelt beside me.

"Then how about we combine our strength and defeat the bastard together" I said as his eyes widened.

"Lend me your strength, Conwell and I'll lend you mine" I stated as I grabbed the hilt of my sword before we were both sent spiraling into the temple once more.

Once inside, Conwell no longer needed the blade to support him as he seemed to regain some of his strength. He handed me my sword before summoning one of his own. I felt my body return to its previous self as I gripped the familiar handle and we rushed towards the beast's lair with similar grins on our faces.

I heard the whistling of an arrow and rolled behind my partner to shield him from it with my sword as he spun to block a glitter's sword. We rushed towards our opponents and cut them down simultaneously before we high fived each other and sprinted towards Berthe who awaited us not far away.

**So my prey has come back to be killed? Very well then, let us dance **He laughed before running towards us on all fours. I slashed downwards, slicing through the fur on his forehead as he came upon us as Conwell swung his blade upwards with a mighty roar, causing the beast to be sent flying upwards.

"Sword Fall!" I roared as four swords pierced through Berthe's chest in mid-air. As he fell towards the ground Conwell held his blade at the ready underneath him, charging his mana.

'_**Phantom Sword!' **_he roared slashing upwards as his blade was followed by a magical double. Berthe was stunned as the blade tore through his shoulder before Conwell began a wild slashing combo. The beast's roars of pain rumbled through the temple as I leapt up and slammed my foot into his snout before leaping off and spinning in mid-air towards his back. I landed on the ground with all fours before rushing towards Berthe as Conwell sent him flying towards me.

I slashed into Berthe's back before stabbing into it and pulling him towards me. He roared as I left the blade there while summoning another and slashing endlessly.

"Phantom Sword!" I roared and attacked viciously. He now recognized we were undefeatable as he tried to run away. We chuckled darkly as we allowed him to get a few hundred feet away before simultaneously summoning a sword and aiming it at a different foot.

"Harsh Chaser!"

'_**Harsh Chaser!'**_

We roared and threw the blades which impaled themselves into his feet. We pulled on the magic string attached to the ends and yanked him back to where we waited for him. He yelped as Conwell stabbed his sword into his foot, preventing him from escape as I leapt high above them.

"This is the end!" I roared and stabbed down into his chest, killing him which dispersed his body into dark El that my sword absorbed.

"Heh, told ya Gramps! I'm not that weak" I chuckled as Conwell gave a slight smile before the world went black.

**The next chapter will be up by Monday because this one was short. I hope you enjoyed it and I'll see y'all around :D**

**-Chaoskeeper**


	4. Chapter 4- Altar of Dedication

**Thank you for the repetitive positive reviews even if I don't think my story's that good; you guys are my critics and it's y'all who's opinion's matter not mine XD SO, thanks once again; keep reviewing honestly and give me any and all ideas you might have for the story, remember I do read them.**

**-Chaoskeeper**

**Disclaimer: Still Applies **

**Elsword: Sheath Knight**

**Aisha: Void Princess**

**Rena: Night Watcher**

**Raven: Blade Master**

**Eve: Code Empress**

**Chung: Deadly Chaser**

**Elesis: Saber Knight**

**Ara: Yama Raja**

_A week later_

We stood atop the Altar of Dedication as a deafening roar shook the building. We all got into battle stances as a giant blue demonic wolf leapt down from who knows where. My eyes widened as I recognized the giant mass of fur.

I had seen it before not only when I fought it within myself but back in Ruben; he was the one who took the El!

"You again!" I exclaimed as my eyes narrowed. Berthe turned towards me with an echoing laugh of amusement.

**So you survived; dear prey. I was sure my power would have killed you yet here you stand. It seems I underestimated you and this time; you've brought along your friends. Oh well, I'll just kill them too. **Berthe growled before charging towards me.

In a flash, he was upon us and started toying with us. Rena's arrows bounced off his steel-like fur while her blade was rendered useless as he kept her constantly on the run. Chung's magic bullets and cannon balls were rendered useless as the beast seemed to shrug them off as if they were nothing. Eve was the only one who was able to do anything as Oberon's swift attacks kept the monster distracted.

Soon enough, he figured out who Oberon's master was though and charged after her. Raven, appeared out of nowhere and parried the beast's arm before vanishing once more. The beast howled in pain as slashes through his fur erupted everywhere. Berthe staggered for a mere second before letting loose a blood-curdling howl as more demons appeared to aid him. Everyone was kept busy defending against the glitters except for Aisha, Ara, and I who were left to defend against the monster before us.

I charged towards him with my Phantom Sword following and attacked wildly; my anger consuming me as Ara and Aisha provided back up.

Aisha let out a scream of pure terror as Berthe appeared in front of her with his paw raised; ready to strike her down with his claws.

'_Shit! I don't have time to block it' _I thought as I channeled the dark El within Conwell.

I appeared in front of in front of the attack while pushing Aisha out of the way just in time as his claws sliced into my skin, causing blood to seep from my forehead while the force from the blow knocked me unconscious. I was sent flying a way as I crashed to the ground before skidded to a halt in front of Aisha. She looked down at me in fear and horror as Ara began to cry.

"Why Elsword? Why did you save me?! I've done nothing but torment you the entire time we've known each other!" she cried as she sobbed.

**Foolish humans! You will all die just like that boy; all of you will become my prey! **Berthe cackled as he pointed at my unconscious form. Black blood seeped from the cut on my forehead as my long hair snapped free of the ponytail. Aisha shook my unconscious form, calling for me to wake up. Ara went into Eun mode and attacked as the others finished up the glitters.

Raven rushed forward to help fight Berthe with visible rage coursing through his veins. While Rena and Eve rushed over to Aisha as tears streamed down their faces. Chung was shaking with visible rage before he shifted into Berseker Mode and attacked Berthe relentlessly.

I opened my eyes to see that I was inside the familiar dark library with Conwell standing before me.

'_**Elsword, I have found a way to stop the dark El. I must transfer it directly into you. Unfortunately, this will give power to the darkness within you. The only way to overcome it is with pure physical strength' **_Conwell warned.

I chuckled as Conwell gave me a confused look.

"Don't worry about me, Gramps! I'll be fine just go ahead and do it so that I'll have the power to **protect my friends**" I said as he nodded with a smile.

I opened my eyes once more in the real world just in time to block another swipe from killing both me and Aisha. I parried the blow as I held my blades in an 'L' shape with a growl.

"Don't worry about me, Gramps! I'm not that **weak!**" I shouted as I channeled the dark El within me.

I stabbed through Berthe with an involuntary roar of "Sword Blasting!" as he roared in pain before disappearing in a flash of light. He gave me one last glare as I turned and showed him my Conwell Blade which sparked with a vile purple energy.

"These so called **dark powers**; I'll **consume them** to **protect my friends**" I growled at him before he vanished completely.

I felt a wet spot on the side of my head and touched it to see black blood, staining my hand. I chuckled as the others walked up to me with amazed looks on their faces. I brushed past them to help Aisha up as she gave me a depressed look.

"Aisha, I never hated you. I was sad that you hated me and angry that I hadn't done anything to deserve it" I told her as she looked up at me in surprise.

"Really? Not even after everything I've done" she asked as I chuckled.

"Nope, not one bit. Because once I was down you were sad. You even went as far as to protect me while I was unconscious which proves that no matter how much you might dislike me; you still care enough to shed tears" I said as she began to tear up. I felt the others behind me all smile at us finally becoming friends.

Aisha's exhaustion showed though as she soon cried herself to sleep. I was about to pick her up when Raven walked over to me.

"Elsword, was it? Thank you for protecting Aisha. I really appreciate it" he said. I looked up at him in surprise before lifting Aisha up and gently setting her down in his arms.

"She likes you Raven. I hope you know that and if you ever break her heart or make her cry; I swear **I will kill you**" I growled as I walked away. He nodded solemnly as he looked down at her with a soft smile before following the rest of the group towards home.

_The next day; Elsword's 16__th__ birthday_

"What the fuck!" I roared. I was standing in front of a mirror and was about to get dressed when I noticed something.

**None **of my clothes fit me anymore. I was taller now after the fight with Berthe. Not only that, but I my hair had turned into a darker red while the stain of black blood in my hair was now actually **part **of my hair and somehow I had gotten a piercing in my left ear that, (even though it was pretty cool) I wanted to know how the **fuck **I got it.

Chung walked in and his eyes got wide as he saw me.

"Uhm…..you got taller" he said as he looked up at me. I gave him a death glare in response to which he gave me a nervous smile.

"No shit" I responded sarcastically as he chuckled.

"Anyways, what's the problem?"

"None of my clothes fit, my hair is permanently stuck like this, and I somehow got a piercing in my ear!"

"Well, that is a problem; lucky for you a package from Cobo just came in"

"How is that lucky for me?"

"Because it says; _To Elsword, the Infinity Sword, 2__nd__ job change promotional clothes with a new sword_"

My eyes widened as he walked back out to come in once more with a box. I opened it to find new clothes and an awesome sword that I nearly drooled after seeing. I slipped into the black sleeveless top as I noticed that it was multi-colored. There were spots of red and gold on the front with waist guards giving it a slightly evil appearance. I put on the pants and strapped on the red guards which weren't too different from my clothes as a sheath knight before hooking the chained belt to my pants. I slipped on the half-finger gloves that reached a little above my elbow and slammed my feet into my shoes.

I walked around for a bit, getting a good feel for the new clothes before slipping on a silver necklace and lifting up my new sword. It was a little heavier than before but not so much that it impaired my fighting ability. I gave it a few practice swings; marveling at how natural the blade felt; almost as if it was an extension of my arm.

Once I was satisfied I turned to Chung with a grin on my face.

"This is awesome!" I shouted excitedly as he laughed. We both walked out of the tent with grins on our faces as we joked around.

"Hey, Els- Woah! Who are you?" Aisha asked as she came up to us. We burst into laughter at that as she looked at us in confusion.

"Seriously, who are you?" she asked as we finally got control of ourselves.

"It's me, Elsword. I finally got promoted and now I'm an Infinity Sword!" I exclaimed excitedly as Aisha's eyes widened.

"Elsword?! You look way different" she said in amazement.

"Thanks, sort of" I chuckled as I scratched the back of my head nervously.

"Is that an ear piercing I see, Els?" I heard a familiar voice ask playfully. All color drained from my face as I froze in shock at the sound of **her **voice. There was no way; how could it be? I'd been searching for her all this time and all of a sudden, **now **she just **appears **out of thin air!

"Who are you?" Chung asked as he noticed the tension in my body.

"Me? I'm the Red-haired Knight; at least, that's what most people call me. My name is Elesis Siegehart" she said. I slowly turned around to see my older sister standing before me. She looked a little different but that playful smile and her crimson hair color was the same. I felt tears well up in my eyes as I looked at her; my vision became blurred as I sniffed and wiped them away.

She was now wearing a crimson dress with the Velder Knigdom insignia on it. A decent amount of skin was showing as she held her sword perpendicular to the ground. Her hair was tied up in an unusual braid and she smiled at me warmly; just like when I was a little kid. I felt a stabbing pang in my heart as I remembered all those years I spent looking for her.

"What's wrong, Els? Not gonna come say hi to your big sis; and after I came all this way just to see you" she chuckled as I ran forward and slammed into her.

The unexpected blow caught her off guard and we both fell to the ground as she looked down at me; a glare already forming before it vanished completely at the sight of me crying. I sobbed onto her chest as I let all the fear, pain, and despair I had kept inside go. I cried for I don't know how long as she gently ran her hands through my hair. She comforted me as I the tears racked my body and stained my face.

"Shhh, it's okay Els. I'm here and we're together" she whispered into my ear as I cried even harder out of a mix of both joy and sadness.

**Well, hope you enjoyed the chapter and I apologize for its shortness but that just seemed to be an appropriate time to end it. Well, see ya around**

**-Chaoskeeper**


	5. Chapter 5- Family in more ways than one

**Well, continuing on to chapter 5 As usual, read and review it as I do love them very much (make sure to be honest :D) and I hope that you like the chapter. Here we get to see a little Elesis x Elsword :D Also, if you want a lemon in future chapters be sure to tell me in the reviews or PM me so I can make sure the rating is M :3 Not much else to say here except thank you to Omega for the good read man and y'all should check his story; _Best Left Alone. _That is a really good read and I personally prefer it over mine DX! :D Enjoy the chapter readers! *summons bad-ass katana while setting hand on fire before running through Velder and killing off demons while being chased by a half-naked Rena***

**Rena; give me back my panties!**

**Chaos; When I get back my shirt (whispers) and after I take your virginity!**

**Rena; (blushes and keeps chasing me while I laugh like a mad-man)**

**-Chaoskeeper**

**Disclaimer: Still Applies **

**Elsword: Infinity Sword**

**Aisha: Void Princess**

**Rena: Night Watcher**

**Raven: Blade Master**

**Eve: Code Empress**

**Chung: Deadly Chaser**

**Elesis: Saber Knight**

**Ara: Yama Raja**

_The next day_

We arrived in Velder relatively quickly and my sister and I spent the entire time telling our stories on what had happened the past ten years we'd been apart.

"So this is the legendary Conwell" she said in wonder as she held my sword.

I chuckled and held my hand up in mid-air.

"No, Conwell is a spirit sealed within a scabbard and **this** is it" I said as a ghostly image of a scabbard appeared in mid-air. I reached my hand into it and pulled out a Conwell blade as the scabbard vanished and her eyes widened.

"Well, well little bro; getting stronger all the time, eh" she chuckled as she ruffled my hair lightly.

"Yep, I might even be stronger than you" I beamed as she looked down at me in surprise.

"You know, that's true you just might be; we're gonna have to have a spar one of these days to find out" she said with a grin. I felt excitement run through me at the thought of a spar with my big sister.

'_If only you knew, Elsword. You've always been stronger than me; I've just been waiting for that time so I can step back and you can protect me like I've always wanted' _Elesis thought as she began to drift off into a fantasy land. Meanwhile, I stabbed Conwell into the ground beside me and fell into a meditative position before falling asleep beside my sister.

_Elesis POV_

I was suddenly brought back from my daydream as I felt my little brother pass out and fall into my lap. A soft smile played upon my lips as I looked down at his peaceful face. I gently ran my fingers through his hair with that same smile on my face as a gentle smile enveloped his.

"My Elsword; I'll be sure to tell you my true feelings...if you win our little match" I whispered as I leaned forward and kissed his lips.

_The next day (Elsword POV)_

I woke up the next day in bed with my sister. I chuckled lightly at that before getting up and taking a shower.

_**'It's been a while, boy. I just wanted to wish you luck in that sparring match so be sure to give her a good fight'**_ Conwell said as I grinned.

_'You know I will!' _I responded excitedly as I finished up my shower and got dressed in my gear. I picked up my sword and waited outside for my sister. She stood solemnly before me and I felt chills run down my spine as I got in a ready stance. The entirety of the Velder camp had turned out for this match; including my friends.

"Ready! Begin!" a light-blue haired woman who I later came to know as the leading Centurion, Vanessa roared.

We dashed towards each other and rolled past one another at the same time before spinning and slamming our blades against each other. We both narrowed our eyes as we applied more of our weight to the swords, forcing each other to struggle more and more to keep our guards up. I reached behind me with my free hand and ripped a Conwell blade free of the scabbard and slammed it against her single sword. I leaned forward with a wild grin as she grunted and fell to one knee.

"Not that easily!" she roared as she swung outwards and sent me flying backwards. I flipped over in mid-air and landed on my feet as she rushed after me with her eyes narrowed. She leapt high overhead and I felt the magic in the air focus into her blade as the hilt began to glow.

"Saber- Extinction!"she roared as the charged mana was fired at me. My eyes widened as I narrowly dodged the attack and appeared behind my sister.

"Fatal Slap!" I growled as I swung my sword at her and hit her across the face with the flat of my sword. She was stunned as I slammed my foot into her gut before attacking with a barrage of wild swings. My aura of destruction exploded as her eyes widened and she winced as the strength of my attacks increased.

She managed to get away as she attempted to catch her breath before she raised her sword high above her head.

"Sword of **Victory**!" she roared as she quickly charged mana into her blade and created a magic double. A confident grin was plastered on her face as her eyes looked at me in disappointment. I growled as I brought my sword down and light flew into the hilt as I charged my mana. Her eyes widened as she rushed towards me to try and stop me.

**"Phantom Sword!" **I roared and brought my blade up as she was about to strike me; slicing off her right sleeve as the magic double followed my sword swings. I roared as I attacked her wildly before slashing her up into the air with four swords following her and sending her even higher.

"Sword Fall!" I shouted as four more swords appeared and cut more gashes in her clothes as I made sure they never cut her skin. She was about to crash into the ground when I threw a Conwell blade at her with a magic string attached.

"Hash Chaser!" I cried as it wrapped itself around her and I pulled the chord, bringing her towards me with a grin.

"I'll end it with this; **Maelstrom Rage!**" I roared as I threw a group of swords at her that revolved around her with knife-sharp magic strings attached. The storm of blades cut into her clothes and left small cuts on her skin as she fell to her knees and I ended the skill.

Exhaustion began to overcome me as I felt my knees start to give out. I stabbed my blade into ground and used it to help me stand as my sister raised her hand in defeat. Pure excitement and joy ran through my body as I leapt up in ecstasy at the realization that I had defeated my older sister. Meanwhile, the rest of the audience was stunned as they watched the entire fight.

The **runt**, Elsword had **defeated** the Red-haired Knight?! The one woman who had defeated Vanessa, the **centurion** with little effort was **defeated** by her **kid** brother! The stunned silence was soon broken by the one person who was least likely to do so and in a way that no one thought she was **ever **possible of.

Eve cheered in happiness for Elsword and ran over to him before tackling him to the ground in a deep hug as they both laughed in joy. The rest of the audience who hadn't passed out from mere disbelief by know; just did so as Elesis sent a death glare her way.

_Elesis POV_

I glared at the white haired girl that **dared **even** think **of** touching my **Elsword. Let alone actually **hug **him! That bitch was lucky that I was so exhausted from the fight or I would have torn her apart limb from limb.

'_Oh well, no matter; I'll simply state what my territory is after I tell Elsword my feelings tonight' _I thought as I forced myself to my feet and walked towards my tent.

"Elsword, visit my tent tonight; I have something to tell you!" I shouted as I walked away with a smile on my face as I began to think of all the things me and Elsword would do once we were a couple.

_That night(Elsword POV)_

I walked over to my sister's tent in a daze as I wondered what she needed to tell me. I opened the tent door to see my sister dressed in one of my old T-shirts and her underwear which I chose to ignore as I sat down.

"So, what'd ya need sis?" I asked as I sat back. She came up and sat next to me with a strange grin on her face. Inwardly, I wondered why it made my body feel so...strange as I kept quiet to see what she'd do. She lightly trailed her finger in circles on my leg before she got up and straddled me.

I began to get nervous as I noticed that she was sitting right on top of my crotch and to make it even worse; she was only wearing panties and my T-shirt. She leaned forward and sighed heavily on my neck; making me shiver and sending goosebumps on my skin.

"I love you, Elsword. Will you be my boyfriend?" she whispered lightly in my ear before grinding her ass against me. My eyes widened at her proclamation of love before she grabbed my face with her hands and slammed her lips onto mine, enveloping me in a deep kiss.

**Well, now we all know Elesis is crazy in love with Elsword :3 I mean after all, what sister who _isn't _crazy for their brother would think to threaten to tear one of his best friends limb from limb just for touching him and goes _that _far just to ask him to be her boyfriend. Anyways, hope you enjoyed the chapter even though it was short because soon, this story will be on hiatus due to school. So if you want to curse somebody for it; curse teachers and their damn need to give us overwhelming amounts of homework :P See ya around!**

**-Chaoskeeper**


	6. Chapter 6- Decay of the lonely

**Herro peoples, last chapter for a good month or so and I apologize for it as competition will be the last week of next month and my research paper is still not done and if I don't finish it {even though I'm supposed to be the one programming the robot D:} my teacher will kill me so I apologize deeply –bows- Anyways, thank you Oreh for bringing it to my mind as I had totally forgot about it. Eve is paired up with an OC and I added that in the description of the story since I seem to have forgotten it :P So yeah, enjoy chapter 6 and I'll see y'all around!**

**-Chaoskeeper**

**Disclaimer: Still Applies **

**Elsword: Sheath Knight**

**Aisha: Void Princess**

**Rena: Night Watcher**

**Raven: Blade Master**

**Eve: Code Empress**

**Chung: Deadly Chaser**

**Elesis: Saber Knight**

**Ara: Yama Raja**

"I love you Elsword; will you be my boyfriend?" those words echoed throughout my mind as my older sister slid her tongue into my mouth as she wrapped her arms around me in a loving hug. My body felt numb as those words finally began to sink in and I realized this wasn't her usual teasing like she used to do before she left. She was dead serious and she was afraid.

Afraid of rejection; afraid of being looked at differently because of her feelings; and afraid of me, she wasn't the only one though. All this time I'd been searching for her and after I finally begin to open up to my friends and become an actual part of it instead of just being dragged along she shows up like nothing ever happened.

The ever-present pain in my chest as I thought about how much I missed her had torn itself open that day as I cried uncontrollably and she consoled me and now, not even a month after just **appearing **she asks me to be her boyfriend.

Not only that, we're family; brother and sister. What would other people think? What would they say about her? What would I tell the others? How would she feel if I rejected her? Right now, she's so fragile; I can feel her arms shaking as she fights not to cry.

'_I don't have it in me to break her heart; what should I do?' _I thought as I felt my sister's movements become more and more desperate as my body didn't respond to her like she hoped but, this time no answer came from Conwell or anyone else like it had before.

No; I had to make my own choices for my own future and seeing this poor girl in front of me who's pouring her heart out to her younger brother while praying that I return her love. Throwing away the vestiges of my doubt I wrapped my arms around my sister's waist and kissed her back as her eyes flew open in surprise.

I gave her a slight smile with my eyes as tears of joy formed in hers and she began to kiss with more passion as her body relaxed and she lost any look of desperation in her eyes.

'_Elesis, even if we're brother and sister; I don't really care anymore. I love you and I just want to see you happy so, if this is what makes you happy then I'll do whatever you need me to' _I thought as I threw away the last of my doubt and regret as we fell back on her bed while kissing passionately.

Eventually, we broke apart for air and she looked at me with a slight tinge of fear in her eyes.

"Can I take that as a yes?" she asked as I nodded and pulled her down into a tight hug.

"Don't ever leave me and I promise I'll always be yours" I whispered in her ear as I felt the last of the tension in her body leave as she threw her arms around my neck and sighed happily.

"Of course" she whispered as she reached up and enveloped me in a kiss once more. This time I responded and kissed back before lying down with my arms wrapped around her waist, taking her with me. I slipped my tongue into her mouth as she intertwined her tongue with mine. Eventually, we had to break away for air as we panted heavily. Our faces were both as crimson as our hair as I leaned forward and lightly bit on her ear, making her shiver.

We lay down wrapped in each other's arms with smiles on our faces before we both fell asleep.

_A few hours later, as the moon rose high in the sky_

I woke up as the light of the moon shone brightly on my face. As if it was sunlight I groggily got out of bed before noticing it was midnight, I heard a slight whine and looked down to see my sister trying to pull me back down in her sleep. I gave her the pillow to hold onto and slipped outside the tent.

'_This world…such a mess; so much that I feel as if I'm no longer part of it' _I thought as I sat outside the tent in a tree, watching the moon.

'_**Elsword, you know as well as I do that we're not part of this world any longer; not part of those who bask in the light anyways' **_Conwell reminded me as I sighed in frustration.

"Well, what'd you expect me to do; leave my friends there to **die! **There was no other choice!" I roared, speaking my thoughts aloud. Conwell stayed silent as he let me release all of my pent up frustrations.

"Why don't you answer me **now, **huh; why choose to stay silent **after **you remind me!" I shouted before slamming my fist into the tree in anger. Right before my fist slammed into the tree I felt a throb in my arm as it glowed purple. The tree withered where my fist made contact and I quickly pulled it away in horror.

'_**See now, boy. You can no longer lose control of yourself so easily. The dark El within you will respond to it and will grow stronger and attempt to take control of you once more; and it'll only get worse as we get closer and closer to the source of the demons' **_Conwell said as I felt tears stream down my face as the rest of the tree withered and died.

The branch I was standing on snapped and I reflexively rolled to my feet as I noticed the rapid decay. It began to spread into the grass; I panicked as I quickly used my swords to cut an inch deep circle around the source of the decay, stopping it from spreading. As I looked at the decay I felt sick and barely stopped myself from throwing up as I walked over to Vanessa's tent.

"Come in" I heard her say as I was about to knock. I nodded and slipped inside the tent as she turned away from the map on the table behind her.

"What do you want" she snapped.

"It'd take too long to explain why, but I need you to see if Hanna can make an armor set that's resistant to dark El; or at least a pair of gloves" I said.

"I have time" she said cockily.

I felt irritated at her lack of understanding. Why couldn't she see I didn't want to talk about it?! Keeping my voice calm, I took a deep breath.

"Look, I just don't want to talk about it; can you just ask her for me" I said exasperatedly.

"If I don't know the reason, I'm not doing anything; especially not for a whelp like you who barely held his own in Feita from what I hear" Vanessa responded.

After hearing that I snapped; and punched her planning table as my fist glowed a sickly purple. The map and table rapidly decayed as her eyes widened. I opened my eyes in horror and put my hands in my pockets before taking deep breaths to calm myself.

"Now will you just do what I asked" I snapped as she nodded with a little fear in her eyes.

"Have her bring it to my tent if she can; I won't be leaving it tomorrow unless we're going into the city for a mission" I said before leaving her tent. I returned to Elesis' tent where she was still cuddling with the pillow. I carefully slid the pillow back and got back in bed as I stared at the cloth roof.

'_Was this really my fate; to be cursed with dark El like this? What would have happened had I not chosen this path; what if I had chosen to learn magic or maybe just improve my swordsman ship more instead of looking for more power and my own style? Would I still be here? Would it have turned out the same? Would I have met my sister again?' _I thought before wrapping my arms tightly around Elesis for comfort and falling asleep.

_The next day_

I woke to a scream as I leapt out of bed and rushed out of the tent to see Rena standing in front of the remains of the decayed tree with tears in her eyes. I felt a pain in my chest as I remembered that I was the cause of that while Chung, Ara, Aisha, Raven, Elesis, and Eve rushed over to her to try and comfort her.

'_**Why don't you try to comfort her, Elsword?' **_Conwell asked.

'_Because it's my fault she's sad in the first place; I don't have the right to' _I responded as I walked away with a shadow covering my eyes.

Little did I know, Elesis saw me out of the corner of her eyes as did Eve and they both looked at me in concern as I walked away.

I entered Elesis' tent once more to change back into my gear before grabbing my sword and leaving for my own tent where I punished myself by doing one-handed push-ups while balancing myself in a hand stand. Once I got to about two thousand, Hanna walked in with a small cardboard box and wide eyes as she saw me drenched in sweat.

"Okay, that's enough" she said sternly and forced me to my feet.

"Why" I asked.

"Lenphad told me about you; said that whenever you needed to punish yourself for something you'd do something like that and unlike him, I'm not a man so I don't understand that nonsense which means I'm **not **gonna let you do that to yourself" Hanna responded with a slight glare in her usually care-free eyes.

I sighed and nodded in response as she immediately brightened and opened the box she came with.

"Ok, I made a pair of gloves that are pretty resistant to dark El and should be just what you need from what Vanessa told me; the rest of the armor is pretty much just a jacket and a chain you can hook around your belt which should suffice enough if Grail and Noel have anything to say about it" she said as I slipped them on.

Immediately, I felt a huge drain on my strength as I fell off the bed and to my knees. Hanna went to help me up with a concerned look on her face as I waved her off.

'_This works perfectly, the dark El can't get out of control and this way if I can get back to my previous strength with them on once I take them off I'll be stronger' _I thought as I forced myself to my feet with no little effort.

'_**Be careful boy, the powers within you are stronger than you think. Just make sure to not lose yourself to anger; or I don't know what will happen' **_Conwell warned as I nodded in response.

"Thanks Hanna, if you'll excuse me I'm going to have to train with these so I can get used to them after I get a little rest from my earlier exercises" I said as she nodded with a smile and left as I got into bed and fell asleep.

Unknown to me, there were two who were watching me and they knew the ultimate drawback on those gloves. They knew and were hiding in the shadows until the time was right.

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter, as I had a LOT of difficulty writing it. e.e Sorry, but this one's going on Hiatus cause I now have writer's block T_T; see you around**

**-Chaoskeeper**


	7. Chapter 7- Darkness and Shadow

** . well, since I have time for now; I decided to write a chapter for you ppls and as RisaKirin requested there will be more BM x VP in this chapter XP just in case any of you can't figure this out; this chapter will be in Raven's POV or Aisha's since it will be centered on them Anyways, enjoy**

**-Chaoskeeper**

**Disclaimer: Still Applies **

**Elsword: Sheath Knight**

**Aisha: Void Princess**

**Rena: Night Watcher**

**Raven: Blade Master**

**Eve: Code Empress**

**Chung: Deadly Chaser**

**Elesis: Saber Knight**

**Ara: Yama Raja**

_Raven_

I sat up with a groan as sunlight streamed down onto my face while I stretched my stiff muscles. I opened one eye to look around before remembering where I was.

"Ugh, damn gotta start training again otherwise I'll fall behind" I groaned before getting out of bed. I slipped out of the warm-up pants I wore to bed and into the white pair I wore daily. I reached over to pick up my wallet before hearing a tearing sound. I groaned as I noticed I had unconsciously used my Nasod Arm to do so and accidentally, stabbed into the tent walls, **again.**

'_Why me?' _I growled as I clenched the claw into a fist as I remembered the pain of that day. Before I could begin to lose myself to rage once more I grabbed my trench coat, slipped it on; stuffed my wallet in my back pocket and grabbing my sword as I left the tent in a hurry, nearly bumping into Aisha on the way.

_Aisha_

I was walking towards the tent Raven and I slept in; well, more like I slept in. I don't think he knew, but every night after I'd fall asleep Angkor would watch over me and lately, he's been telling me that Raven will stand guard outside the tent and train till dawn when he would get in bed and pretend to be asleep when I woke up. I was getting worried about him; he seemed to be more and more sluggish by the day. Besides, I **might **like him; just a little.

Last night though, I stayed up and secretly watched him train. He looked so handsome and strong, the way he'd turn and look at the tent every now and then with those golden eyes that seemed to look only at me. I got chills every time he swung his blade; as I watched the sweat drip from his hair and skin I could only gasp in awe.

Now, I was worried for a different reason. Raven had rushed out of the tent and nearly bumped into me yet he didn't seem to notice or if he did he was too distracted to care. I stopped and looked at him in concern before Angkor came and sat on my shoulder.

**Aisha-chi, just go after him already; everyone except you knows that he likes you. Hell, even that dense Elsword kid knows it; he even let Raven bring you back to camp in Feita even though he didn't trust him because he saw it in Raven's eyes. So, stop thinking about it and go. **Angkor said as he nudged me forward and I blushed at the thought of me and Raven together. He groaned before forcibly teleporting me to the clearing where Raven was at.

_Raven_

'_I hope Aisha doesn't hate me for bumping into her. Honestly, I don't know what got into me but as far as I can tell; right now, it's better to be alone. This way, I can't hurt anyone and I can let my rage run wild' _I thought as I sliced through the tree faster than the eye could see. Focusing some of my mana into the blade as I dashed back and forth through the tree; slicing it easily while a small orb shaped black hole began to form, keeping the slashed off bark from touching the ground. I sliced through it one more time before spinning around and slamming my Nasod Arm closed in a fist as the black hole exploded.

"It's not enough! I'm still **angry!**" I roared as I felt the Nasod Core in my arm turn on as I exploded into my awakening form. Electricity sparked around my body as the core itself spun around me while it slowly grew in size. I growled as I spun towards the next tree where a demon was hiding itself.

"**DIE! Bloody Accel!" **I roared as I used my shadow dash to appear in front of the tree before unleashing the skill and going on a rampage. The demon was dead before it even knew what was going on as I slashed through tree after tree. Rena was probably going to kill me later for it, but I didn't care. Right now, all that mattered was getting rid of this uncontrollable rage that was in my heart.

Soon, I found myself at the Residential Area where we were supposed to fight Uno Hound tomorrow.

'_Just killing a few demons won't hurt anyone' _I thought as I used the demons as outlets for my anger. Not one of them stood before me for longer than a few seconds as I cut them all down. One by one, they were felled by my blade. The ones that my blade didn't reach either my Nasod Arm did or the Core got to. Before long, I found myself in front of Uno Hound as familiar voices screamed my name.

I closed my eyes and waited as Uno Hound leapt into the air with his fists raised; ready to flatten me. I cracked one open at the last second and used my shadow dash to vanish as he shattered the ground where I once stood. Slashes, cuts, and scrapes appeared on his body as I re-appeared behind him while he groaned in pain.

I spun around to face him as he sent a giant fist flying towards me.

"**Wolf Fang!" **I cried as I leapt towards him with a wolf-like howl. I slashed his helmet before slamming down his back with a double crescent slash as he roared in pain. I got out of the crouch I landed in to look up and see his giant fists crashing towards me. There was no time to dodge, no time to block, no time at all.

'_Tch, time for me to die' _I thought as I dropped my blade, closed my eyes, and waited for the killing blow that would crush me into a bloody pulp with a sad smile on my face.

"Phoenix Strike!" I heard Rena cry as a giant flaming phoenix slammed into Uno Hound knocking him off but, not before his fists slammed into my chest; sending me flying off towards Aisha who barely managed to catch me with Angkor's help.

I slid to the ground with a slight groan as blood seeped from a wound on my forehead.

"Raven, you **baka**! Why would you run off like that?! Don't you think we **care** for you?! What do you think **I** would've done if you'd **died**?!" Aisha sobbed as she hugged me tightly. I cracked one eye open to look at her tear-streaked face and inwardly kicked myself.

'_I'm not worth her; all I can do is make her cry' _I thought as I tried to push her off of me. She shook her head and refused to let go as she looked up at me with a smile.

"Raven, I love you" she said before leaning up and kissing me; my eyes widened at her comment as I felt disbelief ring through my heart.

'_Did she just say….she __**loves me?**__'_ I thought as she pulled away with a smile on her face.

"I'm not worth it" I said before feeling her slap my cheek. I held my cheek in surprise as I looked to see her giving me a slight glare.

"Don't you **dare **say you're not worth it. If you weren't worth it; I wouldn't have saved you and I wouldn't care for you" she said sternly before giving me a kiss on the cheek as I gave a small smile.

"Ok; and Aisha, I love you too" I said as her eyes seemed to light up with joy. I wrapped her in a hug before Chung ran over with his helmet on and my blade in his hands.

"Here, Raven; I got your sword for you. For now, you guys just chill out; we'll handle him" Chung said as he gave me my sword which I sheathed at my waist before running off towards Uno Hound. We sat there wrapped in each other's arms as Uno Hound was slowly being defeated.

Before long, we heard screams and looked over to see that they weren't in the best shape. Rena was unconscious because of those spiked bracelets on Uno Hound's arms; tipped with poison. Eve was trying to heal her as Oberon was stabbed in the back by a glitter spearman. Elsword was off in a corner; his hands and one of his eyes glowing purple as he struggled in seemingly enormous pain while Elesis, Chung, and Ara were fighting for their lives.

"Aisha go help them!" I urged her but she shook her head.

"I can't not only will you be defenseless but, my mana's used up from getting us all here in time" she said sadly as I struggled to stand.

'_Damn it! My legs; I can't move them' _I thought as I struggled to stand. A scream of horror was heard as Uno Hound sent a fist flying towards Ara. At the last second, Chung appeared in front of the attack leaving both his cannon and shooters behind. The hood over his head fell off to reveal his now shattered mask as he coughed up blood with a shaky smile. Ara looked at him in horror as Elesis used her flames to send Uno Hound flying away from the two. Chung collapsed as Ara started to cry while Elesis and her continued fighting.

An explosion was heard as Uno Hound was sent flying backwards while Ophelia managed to erect a shield around everyone.

When the smoke cleared a cloaked figure stood before everyone with a silver sword on his back. His left hand was emitting a dark grey, almost black color and he seemed to be an ally.

"Who are you?" Eve asked the figure warily as he was the closest to her.

"Me? I have no name" he responded in a deep-voice as he threw back his hood revealing long, silver hair tied back in a low ponytail with bangs that covered his left eye. From what I could tell he had pale skin, green eyes, and slight fangs. He was of slightly muscular build and stood about as tall as I did; maybe slightly taller.

"Are you an ally or an enemy?" I asked as he turned to look at me. His startling green eyes gave me a blank stare for a few seconds before he turned back towards Uno Hound with his fists raised.

"Die" he whispered before vanishing and reappearing in front of Uno Hound. With a roar he leapt up and slammed his fist into Uno Hound's face in an uppercut, sending the demon flying into the air as the rest of us gawked at his strength.

"W-what ridiculous strength" Aisha muttered as she held onto me in slight fear. I could only stare as he proceeded to beat Uno Hound to death with his bare hands. Before long, Uno Hound was a bloody mess and was barely clinging on to life as he struggled to his feet once more.

"You just don't know when to stay down, do you?" the figure asked as he reached for the sword on his back. His black gloved hand wrapped around the leather worn hilt as he held it in his right hand.

"Bloody Arc" he whispered as he sliced his finger along the blade. It glowed the crimson color of blood as the blade was soon covered in the color while the sword grew to be bigger than Elsword's as he held it over his head and with a roar brought it crashing down. It cut through Uno Hound's body like water and left a gaping hole in the earth where it sliced into it. The crimson light faded as his sword returned to normal and Uno Hound was vaporized.

"Goodbye, demon; I hope you never forgive me" he whispered before turning towards the group of people before him.

"You can come out now, I know you don't like weak opponents" he said to the air around him before another figure cloaked in black appeared. This one's face was hidden by the hood he wore; the only distinguishing feature was the weapon he had wrapped up in bandages on his back. The only visible part of it was the ornate silver hilt.

"Help me get these guys back to Velder camp while I heal those three" he said gesturing towards Rena, Chung, and me.

"What about him?" his partner asked; gesturing towards Elsword who was still struggling against that strange purple energy.

"Drain the El from him first" he responded as his partner nodded and walked over to Elsword while his hands flashed red.

The man walked up to me and touched my legs as I felt an enormous pain before blacking out.

_The next day_

We all stood in front of Vanessa as she finished up a lecture she gave us; especially me.

"Now that that's done let me introduce you to these two" she said gesturing towards the man from yesterday and his partner.

"I'm Kage" the one with silver hair said as we turned to the other one who had yet to remove his hood.

He slowly removed his hood revealing a tanned face with black spiky hair. His eyes were a sky blue and he had a scar just below his left eye in the shape of a cross.

"My name….is Koi" he said slowly; as if he had trouble pronouncing the words.

"Thank you, for healing me" Rena said as she looked at Kage and Koi with a smile. They both nodded and returned with a bow at the exact same time.

"So, how are you two related?" Aisha asked.

"Kage….found me…..in an alley a few years back…..we're both orphans…..and we eventually made it here…where Vanessa trained us and taught us how to fight for ourselves" Koi said; looking at Vanessa out of the corner of his eyes.

She nodded as we all looked at them in curiosity; Just who were they?

"Well, anyways; they'll be joining you for the rest of your journey since they've completed their mission here in Velder" Vanessa said as she walked out of the tent. We all sat down in chairs and began questioning the two to find out as much about them as we possibly could.

**HAHAHAHAHA! I got my OC's in now :D BTW, Kage's name mean's Shadow and Koi's means Dark. Anyways, hope y'all enjoyed the chapter and in case you're wondering; Koi x Eve, Rena x Kage. See ya around –pulls out scythe and burns hope bridge- o.O oops….**

**-Chaoskeeper**


	8. Chapter 8- Laws of the Dark

**Be warned an experimental lemon is inside this chapter; if you don't want to read it completely skip over Elsword's part of this chapter XP Review and tell me if you think it should stay or if I should delete it :D**

**Disclaimer: Still Applies**

**-Chaoskeeper**

**Disclaimer: Still Applies **

**Elsword: Sheath Knight**

**Aisha: Void Princess**

**Rena: Night Watcher**

**Raven: Blade Master**

**Eve: Code Empress**

**Chung: Deadly Chaser**

**Elesis: Saber Knight**

**Ara: Yama Raja**

**Kage: Shadow Blader**

**Koi: Dark Scythe**

_Kage_

I woke up early the next day and was currently sitting in a tree so I could look up at the early morning sky; as the moon slowly slid beneath the horizon.

"Goodnight, old friend. Sleep well" I said to the moon as the last of its silvery form faded and made way for the bright golden light of the sun. I closed my eyes as the harsh light of the sun pierced my eyes before sliding down to the ground in the shadow of the tree and sitting there.

'_I prefer the shadows over sunlight' _I thought as I got comfortable and prepared for my usual nap in the shadow of my favorite tree near my tent.

"What are you doing out so early?" I heard a female ask. I cracked one eye open to see it was that elf girl from yesterday.

"I was saying goodbye to an old friend" I responded as I closed the eye back. I felt her frown as she waited for a better explanation.

"Look; I'm generally working on my morning nap by now so, unless you have something to say to me..." I said trailing off as I waited for her to hurry up and speak.

"I wanted to thank you for helping me and my friends before. Also, I was wondering if you'd spar me so I can test something" she said as I remembered her name was Rena.

A groan escaped my lips as I slowly stood up and walked towards the center of camp. Rena followed hesitantly with a questioning look on her face.

Once I reached the center I stood as Rena took a stance a little ways off from me. I snapped my fingers as my shadow seemed to reach out of the ground and wrap itself around my hand. The shadow disappeared after a while leaving a sheathed katana in my hand. I grabbed the blue hilt and drew the sword before tying the sheath to my belt. I looked at Rena seriously as she readied her bow and got into a stance with her feet a little more than shoulder-length apart.

I pointed the katana at her as I used my left hand to count down from 10.

'_10…9…8….7….6….5…4…3...2…1' _I thought before dashing towards Rena who quickly countered by firing a volley of arrows at me. I slid under them on my knees before leaning forward and slamming my palm onto the ground while using my momentum to send me onto my feet just in time to block Rena's Erendil. She quickly twisted her blade so that it slid off mine before she spun around behind me and slashed at my neck. I ducked as her blade slashed into the red ribbon keeping my long hair up in a ponytail before spinning and slashing at her while catching the ribbon and stuffing it in my pocket.

Her eyes narrowed as she leapt backwards into the air while firing more arrows at me. I grinned and slammed my palm onto the ground as a dome of pure shadow covered me. The arrows were absorbed and spit back out as she barely managed to dodge her own ammunition while the dome receded. I rushed towards her as she turned to meet the hilt of my blade slamming into her gut. She doubled over in pain as I leapt over her hunched form and landed behind her. I quickly crouched and swept her legs out from underneath her before pointing the tip of my blade at her throat.

"Lose" I said as she hung her head in defeat. I sheathed my sword before picking her up bridal-style as she blushed.

"W-what are you doing?!" she practically screeched as I winced.

"Man, you're loud. I was just helping you to the infirmary so that where I hit you doesn't bruise" I complained as her eyes widened in surprise.

"Why are you picking me up then? I can walk by myself" she asked as I walked towards the medical tent.

"Because I know for a fact that hurt like hell and knowing your kind; you specifically, you'll try and act like it was nothing even though it hurts a lot" I responded as her eyes widened. She was silent the rest of the time as I brought her to the infirmary and even stayed there the entire time while she was treated. The nurse there said that with some rest and an ice-pack applied to the newly formed bruise for a few hours she'd be fine.

That was fine by me as I planted her in the spot that I was originally going to sleep in before sitting next to her.

"Why are we here when the nurse told me to get some rest?" she asked as I looked down at her with a grin.

"What better place than to nap outdoors; although, I'd prefer its night when the moon's out" I said trailing off so the last few words were inaudible. She nodded and got comfortable as I settled into my usual position. Within a few minutes, we were both catching some Z's in the early morning light but I'm pretty sure she was sleeping heavier than I was.

_Elsword_

"Elsword~" I heard my sister say sensually as she walked into the tent. I cracked one eye open and nearly fell out of the bed I was lying in. My sister had her hair down in a small ponytail and a light blush on her face as she smiled at me; that wasn't the part that nearly sent me sprawling out of bed. It was the fact that she was wearing a pink apron with a heart on the front…that was **all **she was wearing.

"Like what you see~" she asked with a giggle as I subconsciously nodded.

She climbed into bed with me and sat in my lap with a smile on her face as she rested her head on my shoulder. I wrapped one arm around her waist and smiled down at her as she looked up at me.

Before I knew what was happening I was enveloped in a passionate kiss as ferocious as the one we shared when she confessed her love for me. She had her hands running through my hair and mine were running down her smooth back, making her moan as she felt my calloused fingers against her soft skin.

We broke away for air as a trail of saliva was left between us. Elesis licked her lips like a lustful animal as I felt my body heat up before she slammed her lips back onto mine with bruising force as her hands began to roam my chest.

I flicked my tongue across her lips; asking for entrance as she opened her mouth and I slipped my tongue inside. Like a curious child, I explored every part of the warm cavern that was her mouth. The pure ecstasy she felt was obvious as I felt her nails dig into my chest while I reached down and grasped her ass.

The ensuing moan of pleasure only made my body heat up even further as I grasped her ass tightly; making her moan even louder.

We broke away for air with heavy blushes on our faces. Elesis hungrily threw my shirt away as she admired my chest while I slid my hands down her back to untie the pink apron she wore. After struggling for a few seconds, I just gave up and tore the fabric off her in my lust as she moaned even louder.

"Elsword, you're so forceful~" she giggled as I pulled her towards me and kissed her. She kissed back passionately before reaching down and stroking my growing hard-on. I groaned at the touch as she giggled and kept stroking.

Soon, my pants were painfully tight and it showed on my face before Elesis removed my belt and slid down my pants and my boxers in one, fluid move. Her eyes noticeable bulged at the sight of my dick as it sat upright and throbbed in the air; free at last from its cloth prison.

Hungrily, she grabbed my dick and began sucking on it; the new sensation was great to say the least and sent electric fire dancing through my veins. She then moved her head further down my dick; deep-throating it and causing me to feel tension in my gut. I gave a groan and slammed Elesis' head down forcefully as I thrusted upwards while exploding in her mouth.

Her eyes bulged as she barely managed to swallow it all and keep it from spilling out of her mouth.

"So good~" she moaned before lifting herself up and straddling me.

My dick instantly got hard once more at her touch as she giggled before positioning my dick at her entrance. She slowly slid down and threw her head back in a mixture of pain and pleasure until her hips met mine.

A tear slid down her cheek as I squeezed her hand lightly and she gave a shaky breath before nodding. I grabbed her shapely butt again and used it as leverage for thrusting in and out of her. Soon, I was pounding into her and she was practically screaming my name in ecstasy.

I groaned as I felt tension building up and knew that I wouldn't be able to hold it in much longer.

"Sis; I'm gonna" I began before she leaned forward and kissed me. She pulled away after a few seconds and bit my ear lightly.

"Go ahead, Elsword. Give me all of it" she whispered in my ear before moaning and enveloping me in a kiss once more. I pounded into her as she moaned into the kiss before I came inside her with one final thrust. She screamed as my seed rocketed into her while I felt her tighten and cum at the same time.

She fell onto me; her body limp as I hugged her gently. She gave me a small, tired smile as I covered our naked bodies with a blanket before we both fell into a deep sleep.

_Koi_

I stepped out of my tent with a slight yawn as I looked around. It was another full moon tonight I noticed with a slight grin.

'**Which means you can let loose on those demons' **I heard a voice speak. I grinned as I grasped the hilt of my weapon and swung it free of the bandages it was wrapped up in as the cloak that covered my form was ripped to shreds. The blade of my silver scythe glinted in the moonlight as I stared up at it with my crystal blue eyes.

'_Nice to see you again, Osiris' _I said as he hummed in agreement.

'**Nice to be free, Koi. Although, I'd prefer to not be suffocated in those bandages all the time; rather, after I feed tonight how about I stay in human form for the week' **he asked as I nodded in agreement.

'_Sure, right now though; let's get started' _I said as he hummed once more and I took off through the night racing through Velder into Residential Area 3.

_Eve_

I walked out into the night to cool off as I yawned slightly. I heard the sound of a blade slicing through the air and spun to see that strange man from yesterday named Koi. He was an enigma, not only did he appear out of nowhere yesterday, escaping even my sensors; his past was nothing but a mystery. Even to himself it seemed.

I watched as he grasped the hilt of that strange bandaged weapon and pull it free. The bandages were torn to shreds as was his cloak while he spun the scythe deftly in his hands before slamming the end of it into the ground.

Now, his face was visibly seen in the bright moonlight. He was actually pretty handsome I noticed with a blush. He wore a black sleeveless skin-tight top which showed off his well-defined muscles with a silver necklace which had the kanji for his name around his neck and black jeans with belts that crossed in an 'X' around his waist.

He stretched a bit, kicking up dust with his black combat boots before pulling on black-half finger gloves. He grinned which made my heart stop before rushing off towards Velder. I followed him, silently and watched.

_Koi_

I arrived in the Residential Area and immediately began tearing through the unlucky demons. I spun Osiris in my hands deftly, not wasting a single movement as I cut down opponent after opponent. I grinned wildly as I felt adrenaline rush through my veins.

'**Enjoying yourself, Koi' **Osiris chuckled as my grin got even wider.

"This is how to live, Osiris! Fighting for your life; a contest of strength to see who's will to survive is stronger, just killing to feel **alive!**" I roared as I exploded into awakening while my attacks became even more wild and deadly.

Soon, Uno Hound appeared once more and I laughed hysterically as he charged towards me.

"Come demon! Meet your fate and let us see who's destined to survive!" I chuckled insanely as the cross-like scar below my eye glowed wispy silver like the moon.

I spun Osiris faster than the eye could see as Uno Hound's fist slammed into it. The attack was turned against him as I forced his arm into the air; knocking him off balance and leaving him open for my next attack.

"**Soul Stealer!"** I roared as I leapt towards him and unleashed a barrage of attacks. The demon roared in pain as I slashed through his gut with a mighty roar and he fell to his knees.

"Is that all you have, demon? Can't you make me feel like taking your life is **worth my time?!**" I taunted before slashing at the backs of his knees; crippling him.

"If that's it, then **die**" I said as my voice lost all mirth and I raised the deadly weapon overhead as it glinted evilly in the moonlight before I delivered the finishing blow. As the demon's head rolled off its shoulders I laughed maniacally as his body began to dissolve.

'**Koi, we're being watched' **Osiris told me as I stopped laughing and vanished before appearing behind Eve with my scythe at her neck.

"Why are you here?" I growled as I tightened my grip on the handle.

_Eve_

I gulped as I felt the cold metal of his scythe on my skin and shivered. I was afraid; of him and the massive destruction he had wrought **for fun**.

"Why are you here?" he growled as I swallowed hard and barely found the courage to speak in time.

"I followed you because I wanted to talk, but I never got the chance" I responded as he sighed.

"You saw everything, didn't you?" he asked as I nodded fearfully.

"Tch…you will speak of this to no one" he snapped as I nodded my head in understanding.

_Koi_

I pulled Osiris away from her neck and placed it on my back with a sigh before helping her to her feet.

"You belong to me, now" I said as her eyes widened.

"What do you mean?" she asked warily.

"You'll understand once the darkness sets in" I said as a cloud covered the moon for a second; obscuring me in shadows. When the moon was visible once more I was gone.

**Mysterious Koi; always gotta have riddles, eh bro. XP Anyways, hope you enjoyed the chapter and it looks like Eve is getting thirsty :3 See y'all around**

**-Chaoskeeper**


End file.
